Katniss's army
by HeyItsMorgann
Summary: After both Hunger Games, and the time Peeta spent thinking Katniss wanted to kill him, Peeta married Katniss. Katniss is President and she has two kids now. Someone doesn't want Katniss as a President, and they'll do anything to overthrow her. How will Peeta and Katniss handle this?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta

I follow Katniss's gaze. Gale had come back. Iknew Katniss had feelings for Gale, always known. The little boy and little girl Katniss and I had created together was in my lap looking at Gale also.

I put them on the floor and get up to greet Gale, to. We shake hands after Katniss and Gale hug for the longest time. I can't say I didnt know Gale had feelings for Katniss also, because he does.

Gale stares at our kids. The little blond girl and the dark haired boy. weirdly our oppisites with the hair color. "Whats their names?" Gale asks. Katniss answers him. "The girl is Prim," even saying her name made Katniss's eyes tear up, "and the boy is Finick."

Gale waves at them. We named them after Katniss's sister who died because of an explosion, and Finick who died to save Katniss and Gale, and even though Finick doesnt look like the original Finick, Prim looks like the original Prim. Gale walks over to Fin and Prim and introduces himself, even though they probably wouldnt remember Gale after he left. After all they were very young.

Inside I hear a phone call. Probably for Katniss, because Katniss was the new president. Not like she really ruled anything because we were all at peace now. No more Hunger Games, no more poverty, no more starving to death. We are all equal, and that's they way it'll stay. Katniss walks inside and answers the phone, i cant hear what she says but she hangs up and comes back outside.

"Haymitch wants beer. I'm guessing he's too drunk to get it himself" She says. I sigh, "I'll go, let you two catch up a little." Fin grabs my pant let, "Stay with mommy" I say. I walk down the drive way to the liquor store and pick up three six packs of beer, and walk down to Haymitchs house. Right across from ours. I knock once with my knee and come in. Haymitch was sitting on his couch.

He was showered and his hair was brushed and his teeth to. He also wasnt sittiong in a load of trash. "Whats the occaision?" I ask him. He replys without a slur. "I need an occaision to look nice?" I smile "you _are_ still Haymitch right?" He nods and grabs at the beer i swing it away from him though.

"You're sober why ruin it?" He smiles, "it's not _for_ me" he says. "Then who?" I ask. Haymitch pauses ofr a while. I walk to the kitchen and set the beers down. Haymitch was staring at the t.v. with wide eyes. I walk over to see what used to be Disrtict 13 being cleaned up. All the ruble and all the rocks. Peopel were wearing gas masks. Probably because theyre still scared of what might happen, but it was geting cleaned. Then a man pops up on screen, the new news reporter Hadius Gunscene. "people from all over are somiong to help clean up what used to be District 13 to build a park. Everyone's welcome at this park so we can all live in peace with each other. Thanks to Presidenet Everdeen!"

"I got to go, Haymitch." I run across the street to our house and go to Katniss. "Why didn't you tell me about the park?" Katniss smiles, "I thought once it was built we could take the kids to the park and I'd surprise all of you." I smile back. "It wouldve been nice to help, though." Gale says and then picks up Prim who was pulling Gales pant leg. I see Gales bag sitting in the grass and I take it to the spare room. I see Prims room on the way, rosey colored covers and surtains and white walls. A tooy chest for her dolls that we got at the store down the road called Store. Then there was Fin's room, blue covers blue curtains and blue walls.

The original Finick loved water he was in what was called the water district so he swam and fished. Fin came in here just barley able to walk holding Katniss's hand. He tugs on my pant leg, like both or our kids have a habbit of doing. I pick him up and Katniss takes my hand. "Gales gonna go help with the Disrtirct 13 clean up, do you wanna go, I'll stay with Finick and Prim." She says, I smile. "Nah I'll stay with you." She shakes her head, "I wasnt giving you a choice." I smile back "sounded like it."

I go outside and Gale is sitting in the grass with Prim. Fin holds his hand out to her and so i set him next to her and they play with the toy truck Gale had. "Katniss wants me to go." I tell Gale, and he nods, "she told me." And with that he gets up and walks to road. I follow him.

"So how's work in District 3?" I ask, Gale shrugs. "Tiring." I nod. we walk in silence most of the way back. When we get to th etrain station Gale gives them the money for both tickets. "I'll pay for myself." I say. Gale shakes his head. "I can pay." I shrug and we board the train.

We sit down and there was an awkward silence for a while. "How'd you do it?" He asks me. "Do what?" I ask back. "Get Katniss to love you." He says, "I've tried. She just... I don tknow. We've known each other for years and years and in the end she chose you." I was shocked to hear this. I knew Gale liked Katniss, but I never thought he'd adress me about it.

"I guess I'm just the one she had feelings for." I say because I didnt know what else to say. He shakes his head. "I kissed her," he said "quite a while back, you guys werent together." I shrug, "alright if we werent together that's your business." He shakes his head "She kissed back, Peeta. So dont say she didnt have feelings for me, because I felt her kiss back." He says sternly. We pull to a stop and I see District 13 out the window. This is gonna be a fun day.


	2. Chapter 2

I get off the train in a hurry but Gale is following me. "You can't avoid me, Peeta. We came together and we're gonna leave together, you know that." I nod. "Why are you telling me this, Gale? Katniss and I... We're married now. Dont you have someone else in District 3 that you like?" Gale looks down. "Not really. They're nothing like Katniss. None of them have the nerve to go in the woods. None of them are... Katniss." Is Gale saying he's in love with my wife? Because if he still can't let five years of me being married to her... I don't know. Gale shrugs, "but I guess that's over now." He says I nod, at least he knows that.

Hadius Genscene is still here reporting and when he heard they train he came to welcome the peoplya, whoever they might be. But Hadius wasn't expecting for Gale and I to get off. He smiles broadly and holds his hand out to shake my hand. I shake back and he shakes Gales and pronounces to the camera that Peeta Mellark, President Everdeen's husband and Gale Hawthorne, once known as her cousin was here to help clean District 3. When the cameras turn off Gale says "so now you're just 'the Presidents husband' not 'the 74th Hungers Games victor from District 12, and one of the people who started the second rebellion, but this time it actually worked'?" I shrug. I don't care what I'm refered to as long as reporters don't bombard Katniss and I at our house or anywhere in District 12.

Gale and I pick up ruble and rocks together. Mostly the big ones that one person alone couldnt carry. But since Gale worked in District 3 doing I forgot what, and I'm so stronger the bakery and both Hunger Games, we can lft them and toss them in the back of the cement mixing truck that was gonna make all the rocks extra cement.

When 6 o'clock rolls around I have a feeling that Katniss has made dinner for everyone and gale and I head back. I buy both tickets this time as payback to Gale. We ride in silence all the way and walk back to the house in silence. I knock twice and walk in and see Katniss sitting in the chair faceing the t/vt watching the news like she always does from 6 to 8. Today she gets up and goes to the table and serves the dinner. In a few minutes I hear a knock at the door and I frown. "I thought it'd be nice to invite Haymitch. Thats why he was sober earlier. Well he should've been. Probably not though. Hey Peeta if he isnt dont let him sit by the kids." Katniss says, I nod and answer the door. He smiles at me and doeson't look drunk at all. In fact he looks as if he hsasnt had a drink all day

Katniss sees to and she invites him in. He gladly accepts and greets the kids with a doll dressed in pink for Primrose and a little drum for Finick. Finick strats beating on his drum immediately after he gets it and I say "thanks a lot Haymitch, he really needed that." Sarcastically. Haymitch shrugs, "I didnt know what he liked, you never let me around the kids." I pat him on the shoulder, "Because you're always drunk." Katniss clears her throat, "Dinner time, boys and girl."

I pick Primrose up and set her in her seat that shes not quite tall enough to reash yet, but tall enough she could sit in a regular dining chair. Fin, however, had to sit in a high chair. Primrose was four and Fin was two. When we're all sat down I dish out some macaroni to Finick who was naging his fork on the plasic of the high chair. "Finick Peeta Mellark, quit that," Katniss says in a peaceful tone but that was enough to warn Finick that he needed to quit, and he did. After that Katniss dishes out Prims food and everyne else dishes their own.

"Well I was going ot have mom over but she has the flu and I dont want the kids gettting sick. She's treating herself, though so she'll be fine eventually. But I figured there's no reason I cant tell her later on and tell you guys now." Katniss says. "Tell us what?" Haymitch asks.

Katniss waits for a while. Then she sighs. I dont even knw what shes going ot say. She's been keeping a lot of secrets latley. I didnt know about Gale visiting ang about the park and the dinner and Haymitch and now this?"

"I'm pregnant, Peeta." Katniss says and she grabs my hand from her place in the table next to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss's POV_

Peepa gawks at me. He probably doesnt know what to say, I mean it wasnt planned obviously just as Finick wasnt planned. Prim was though. He smiles, because he can't say an addition wasnt welcome to our family. Everyone congratulates me, but I was really looking for Peetas reaction. He smiles more and kissed me to congradulate me, also.

I sigh and start eating. I won't mind having another kid around, but being pregnant again... this is gonna be hell.

Later that noght when Peeta and I climb in the bed together, he whispers in my ear, "congrats President Everdeen." I shiver. Not because I was cold but becasue he still calls me Everdeen, even though I'm married to him. "Why do you do that?" I ask, "do what?"

"Call me and Everdeen."

"Everyone knows you as Katniss Everdeen"

"But I'm married to you, Peeta. I'm Katniss Mellark. It doesnt even sound bad. In fact tommorow I'm going to the capitol to get it through Panems mind that my name is Katniss Mellark or President Mellark, not Everdeen."

"We should bring the kids, and Gale, and Haymitch. If your moms better, even her."

I sigh, I dont want my mom there, the kids, Gale, Haymitch even, can come. But I dont want my kids around my mother. She wants to see them so bad but I just... I just dont want her near them. The kids have only seen her once and she wasnt even quite here. I mean she was physically here, but not mentally. All she did was say 'hi' and then have them on her lap.

The kids didnt even know what was going on. I mean I cant say that she didnt have a reason for being so depressed. Almost her whole family had died, I was the only one left that she was directly related to. I mean she lost Prim and my dad, she almost lost me... way more than once. She could try and be a grand mother but I don't think she could. She's tryed depression medicine and all but that hasnt worked either.

"She wasnt really sick was she?" Peeta asks. I shake my head. "You know our kids have the opportunity to have your mother as a grandmother and my father as a grandfather. Not many kids have that. Katniss, let her see them once more. Not tomorrow, but soon." I look at Peeta, "what about your mom?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"My moms cruel and abusive, I'm not letting her aroud them,or around the baby when it comes. Which reminds me... why didnt you tell me sooner? I mean first I didnt know about Gale and then the park and then Haymitch coming over and now the baby. Katniss why are you keeping secrets from me?"

The truth was I meant to tell Peeta last night before we went to bed about Gale but then her fell asleep and I couldnt. The park and the baby I wanted to keep secret so I could surprise him. I guess he hasn't liked that.

"Sorry, last night you fell asleep before I could say anything about Gale and then the baby and the park... I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to make you happy. You get the... visions of me a lot latley, Peeta whats been going on?" He shrugs, well the capitol workers that try to earase them permently... they make me relive them. The bad ones so that they can work them out and thats one less vision, I just remember reliveing them. Like at the capitol. I dont think you're gonna kill me I remember thinking you were gonna kill me. If that make sense at all." I nod, because I understand.

I kiss him and Gale walks in while we're kissing. I get red in the face. Because he is to. Soon enough Peetas face is red also. "Where's the toilet paper?" I laugh and tell him its in the third door down to the right. He nods and leaves.

I fell asleep fast after that with Peetas muscular arm around me.

Tomorrow I get Prim dressed up and Finick dressed up, I dress in the 'President clothes' that I wear when I go to the capitol, and Peeta and Gales just dress in a tee shirt and shorts, becasue it is July.

We board the train, Peeta paid for everyone except Gale who wanted to pay for his own. Prim sits by me and Finick sits by Peeta, Gale sits by an old lady. Much older than they would get before the starvation during the Hunger Games era. Prim starts playing with my hair all the way there and I dont know what Peeta and Gale are doing because in i trun my head Prim has to start over in her fail attemp of a braid. She stops when we get to the Capitol. Like anytime we arrive both Finick and Prim look out the windows standing in their seat because they're so small. I catch Prim when the train eases to a stop and Peeta does the same for Fin.

Peeta and I carry Fin and Prim off becasue of all the busleing people getting on. Gladly none of them reconize me and so I dont have to stop and answer stupid questions abotu why I'm not peirced from the neck up or why my hair isnt a pretty color or why my nails arent done. The truth is I like being me, that's why Peeta and I refused to stay to live in the Capitol, That and the people here are so rude. I walk into the house thats mine here in the Capitol, which also has a balcony where I cant make speeches off of. I inform the sercretary or whatever the name is that arranges all my speeches to make one in and hour, she does and the kids say they want to go to the beach.

Well Prim says 'I wanna goto the beach' and points to the water and then Fin says 'beat'. I smile and tell them not now. They act sad but in a few minutes they start playign with the toys in the toy chest I keep here. 55 minutes pass and I get up from the lavender seat I was sitting in and stand in front of the camera that Hadius Genscene has put in here. He will be reporting my speech for saftey reasons. Becasue those few people out there that dont like me as their President... theyre enthusiastic about it.

He counts down from five and his camera man takes over while Hadius stands by me. "live" the guy says behind the camera. I stand there while Hadius says "Hello, Panem. Sorry for interupting the program or whatever you were doing, but President Everdeen is here to say something." All with a smile on his face for some reason.

"Yeah" I say weirdly, "As you all should know Peeta and I got married and it's been six years since then. We've had to kids," I decide to wait until I have the kid to tell them about the baby "and we love each other," I look at Peeta and he nods like 'go on'. "But for some reason all of you still call me President Everdeen. When people get married they take the mans name, I took Peetas name. My name is Katniss Mellark and it bothers me to be called Everdeen because... I cant imagine still being an Everdeen. So please, call me Katniss Mellark or President Mellark. I guess thats it, Hadius."

Hadius smiles "Im sorry for calling you Everdeen earlier." and with that the cameras shut off and I sit in silence for a moment. Peeta walks over to me and smiles. "I just love you so much" He says and then the t.v. turns on and three men are in front of the screen.

**Hey, I'm trying to post a chapter everyday, I might not get to though so when I don't I promise itll be extra long. And also if you have any other books you want me to do suggest please because I wanna make more than one story for y'all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are angry with you, Katniss." Says a bald guy that's probably in his forties. To his left was a guy who looked like Kato. Exactly like him, but maybe a year or so older. He was mad. To the bald guys right was a guy who was maybe 17ish and he looked like Kato also. And I bet they're all related, to. I bet the old guy is the dad and the guy to the left was his older brother and the small one is the younger brother.

Peeta stands up and turns the t.v. off, but nothing happens. "Don't you want to know why?" The older brother of Kato says. I decide to call him Kato 1. And the younger one Kato 2. and then the old one Katos dad. I nod answering Kato 1's question. Kato 1 looked sad all the sudden. "You killed my brother. You shot his hand with an arrow and he fell to his death and the whatevers ate him." He didnt need to remind me, I relived that moment every night along with varius others from the areana.

"He was going to kill me, and he killed multiple others in the process. And he had it out for Katniss. I know because I was the one trying to lead him away from her." Peeta said pointing his finger at the t.v. I swallow, unable to say anything. Like usual.

"Sorry." I say, and the more I think about it and the more I relive everything, the more I dont regret killing him. Yes it's still on my consince but I gave him no reason to want to harm me and he automatically wanted to. When I said I was sorry, I said sorry as if it was a generl loss and that I didnt mean to be the one that caused it. But it wasn't a general loss and I did mean to cause it.

Kato 2 spoke now. "No you're not. Kato was my role model, I was eleven when he went in the areana, same as Prim. And even though he didnt vollenteer for me, I always knew he would've to save my life. And now he's gone. Because of you." Katos dad looked weary. "Katniss, we will not harm any of your family. Like you did ours. But we dont want a murderer to be President. Thats why we arranged a small group that was also upset over Kato and any other family that lost someone to you and Peeta. We are Kato's army, and we will over throw you."

The t.v. turns black and I'm left sitting in the chair that I was originally in staring at the t.v. So they want to over throw me and put who in charge? "I want to know their names." I tell no one in general. My secretary leaves the room and she pages someone. It was one of the tech guys who arragned the t.v. broadcast and probably saw the threat to over power me, as did the rest of panem, because when you broadcast one you broadcast on them all. He was a tall blond guy with glasses, and I automatically regret not knowing his name.

"If you wanna know his name I can track that broadcast that came in tho the resident of the house theyre in and get the names. It should only take a few hours, Mrs. Mellark." A warm feeling crosses my stomach at the sound of my name. I nod and he shuffles away. "Hey" I call after him. He turns around, "What's your name?" I ask. He pushes is gasses up, "Danny." He turns around and jogs down the hallway and enters the tech room.

"Peeta, take the kids to the beach while I'm waiting, Gale you should go to." Gale and Peeta nod while the kids jump up and down. After they leave I'm plunge into boredom. In an hour Haymitch walks through the door. "I'm guessing you saw?" I ask him and he nods. "They don't look like much of a threat, but... If they truley have an army just to over power you, I'd say we need one of our own" Haymitch says.

"Didn't they say they won't harm me and my family?"

"Are you being that selfish right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they say they wouldn't hurt you or your family. That sure in the hell doesn't mean they wont hurt others to get to you, Katniss. Quit being so dumb and think. They'll kill to get you over thrown. You killed their brother and his son. Your lucky they're not killing you or you son."

"So what do we do?" I ask, because he is right. Haymitch sighs. "We make Katniss's army."

**Sorry it's so short. I figured that this was a good stopping point plus I dont have a lot of time to edit and my brother is extremely annoying me right now. So tomorrow I'll make more tomorrow. Reviews are welcome, and if you wanna suggest what happens next even I could probably use them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

I walk in from going to the beach and Katniss and Haymitch was looking at each other like they just had a heated conversation. When Haymitch got here was unknown and if Katniss even wanted him here was unknown either, but what I did know was that Haymitch had a different perspective of what to do about Kato's Army. I get the kids dressed wiwthout saying a word.

Katniss looks at me for the first time. "Where's Gale?" I sigh, "He went back to our house to see in any people were at our house, like reporters or even worse Kato's Army." She nods and looks at Haymitch again. "How do you suppose we do that, a lot of people that fought for me last time are dead, other people know that and I'm pretty sure they arenet so fond of dying also." I look back and forth between Haymitch and Katniss.

"What's going on?" I ask, and I feel bad that I wasnt included in this conversation a long time ago. Haymitch looks at me and runs his hand through hs uncut hair. "I think we should start an Army also. Maybe not even to fight, just to intimidate Kato's Army, and then when they back down we are left alone and Katniss can still be President." I look at Katniss. "What do you think about it?" She asks me with a look of exhaust on her face. "I'm in with whatever you want to do, Katniss, but maybe Haymitch is right. We don't have to fight necessarily. And then if we do, we get people that are willing for the freedom of Panem." She looks at me and falls back on the bed, obviously tired.

I fall next to her and take her hand in mine. "Get some sleep. You're tired and I'm tired. I'll put the kids to bed and I'll be in in a while." I kiss her cheek and then walk to the kids room where they're playing with their many donated toys from the people of the Capitol. The Capitol home wasn't, in my oppinion at least, near as comfortable and homey as the one in District 12.

I put the kids to bed after telling them soem story I made up aout a poor boy that had a bad job falling in love with a hunter trying to feed her family. Maybe not as made up as they think. I walk in the room where Katniss and I sleep and find Haymitch is gone and my pajamas are on the bed next to an awake Katniss.

I put the pajamas and and cuddle next to her. I start stroking her hair. "So what if the baby's a boy? What would we name it?" She asks me after a while of her head resting on my chest. I think for a while. "Depends on if you want to nmae it after someone or start a new chapter of the book." I say after a long time. She think for a while to. "We should start a new chapter." Then I have no idea whatsoever. It was always easy coming up with names because they were a very important person in our lives. Both of them were, and still are in a different way.

"I like the name Lance." I randomly say. She makes a face that means she doesnt like it as much as I do. "Ok, not Lance. What do you got?" She thinks and thinks, after a while she sighs. "I'm gonna sleep on that." And she rolls over and falls asleep, and not long after I drift into a vivid dream of me in the 74th Hunger Games again, except this time it was different, the feeling was different.

I was walking through the woods wiwth Katniss, obivously after the part where she helped me with my leg at the stream because it was all better. She looks at me and says with heart in her eyes. "Peeta why didn't you talk to me in District 12 if you had a crush on me?" I look at her back, "I was scared." This was a peaceful dream I guess, jus time and Katniss in the woods together talking about us. She smiles and takes my hand. A thing that still gives me a warm feeling in my stomach. After a very long time we come to Cornucopia. One of the most deadliest places in any Hunger Games.

"Why are we here?" I ask her and she looks at me like I'm dumb or something. She answers with a look in here eyes that I just can place. "We're here for Kato, remember when Kato got done with blowing up the careers things we are supposed to come and kill whoever comes to investigate."

I get a chill down my back and look at her to see if shes kidding. She isnt. "Kato?" I ask to clearify that she did in fact say Kato and maybe not someone else. She nods. "Yes our teammate, Kato." She says. And even though I know this is a dream and even though this isnt what really happened I still feel the need to protect her. "Kato's bad."

"Peeta, what are you talking about?"

"Kato wants to kill you. He's out for you."

She shakes her head. "No Rue is hunting for me with the careers, you used to help her you should know this. Peeta what's wrong with you?" I shake my head and close my eyes pretending I'm not hearing this. "No, Katniss what's wrong with _you_. You have it all wrong, Rue helped you blow up the Careers food and then one killed her, Kato was trying to kill you and I was leading him away from you." Katniss gives me a look and then I hear a rustle in the trees. I look up and Rue looks down at us.

"See, Katniss, Rue is on our side she's protecting us." Rue laughs. and pulls a knife out, a very, very bug knife. Now I was starting to have my own doubts. Kato runs up from behind us and I look between the both. Rue looked like she did indeed want to kill Katniss, and it wasnt a very good look on her. Kato, however, looked like her wanted to protect her. Not a bad look on him but different. Suddenly Rue launches from the tree and jumps down on Katniss. Before I could pull the tiny girl off of Katniss she lusts her kinfe inside of Katniss and Katniss screams. Kato jumps forward and tackles Rue from Katniss's chest. Rue and Kato land very far away.

I rush over to Katniss who looks like she's in a lot of pain. I dont blame her, she did have a giant knife in her stomach. I take her hand, searching with my other handfor the cream in my bag that had healsed my leg, ready to put thewhole entire bottle on her to keep her from dieing. I hear a scream and Kato walks u to me. I look over at wehre Rue and Kato were fighting. Rue;s dead body was lying there. Kato had a significant amout of scratches on his body, but wasnt life threatening hurt like Katniss is.

I find the bottle and let go of her hand. "Do you remember the song I sang that first day, Peeta?" Katniss gaps and sputters and I nod yes, because I do indeed remember the song. "Sing it to me. I want it to be the last thing I hear." I shake my head. "You're gonna live, you wont die I wont let you die." I say and then I start applying the cream on her. It wasnt gonna do anything to a hole this big. I look at Katniss's dying body and start singing the song while crying at the same time. Just then I hear the second cannon I've eheard in the last five minutes go off and I knew she was dead. I still sand the song. I sang it until I was done with it. When I got done with the song I cryed and cryed on Katniss's dead body holding her dead hands. Kato all the sudden says "Peeta wake up. Peeta." I look at Kato.

All the sudden I wake up and Kaniss is looking over at me saying Peeta. She looks releived and I feel my face wet with tears. "What happened, Peeta?" Katniss asks. I shake my head. "Just another Hunger Games nighmare." She shakes her head also. "No, Peeta, something worse than that. What really hapened?" I look in her eyes, the eyes that were filled with worry and sorrow. I tell her all about the dream. When I get done I see the look in her eyes. She was sad abotu Rue being against her. I hug her and I get up to get us some water.

When I came back, though, Katniss was gone, and there was a note on the bed in her place.

**Sorry it took so long. I went comping with my dad and haven't had internet. I hope this makes up for it though.**


	6. Chapter 6

Overwhelmed with the dream I have just had and Katniss gone mising, I run to the bedside. Picking up the note and runnng my hand through my blond hair Katniss loves so much. I read the note.

Dearest Peeta:

You may be alarmed for the whereabouts of your beloved wife, but rest assured she is completely safe. I don't want to alarm you but yes, indeed, this is the leaders of Cato's Army. As we promised, we will not harm her or your kids, nor you. We just are keeping her until she reaches an agreement with us. You can keep the little ones as I'm sure that you will need comfort in this time while she's away. Sorry for such the short notice, but we had to do something. And quick.

My greatest wishes in finding her place of captivity, Kato's family.

I stare at the note in shock. Katniss is gone. I blindley make my way to th ephone to call Haymitch. "It's 4:oo in the morning, what could you possibly want?" Haymitch says with a morning grogginess but not a slur of drunkness. "Katniss is gone, Haymitch." Somehow I could feel Haymitch straighten up and shake off the morning grogginess. "Take the kids and go somewhere. Don't come home, they could take one of your kids for a bribe so to speak. Go somewhere they won't expect." he says, and somehow I know where.

"I'm gonna come and pick you up first. Then we'll go where I know we'll be safe. So be ready." I say to Hatmitch who starts to act like he will protest. "End of conversation." I say and hang up.

I got the kids on the train safley and made it to Haymitch's house without trouble. Getting Haymitch to board the train was the trickey part. He didn't want to come but I knew he had to. I also took Danny, the guy who was in the middle of getting Cato's Army's leader's name's worked out. With his computer of course.

Eventually Haymitch gave in and we all got on the train. "District 13. And make it the fastest route." I tell the ticket seller. "And may I ask where Mrs. Everdeen is gone to?" I look at him like it's none of his business, but I say, "Mrs. Mellark. Her name is Mellark." Gale comes rushing forwards, he obviously had contact with Haymitch and rushed from his house with his brothers and mom to the station as soon as he could.

"Mind?" He asks me, and I actually don't he might as well be her cousin, had it not been for that kiss. I nod and get on the train. "Course not." He quickly gets a ticket and then hops abord with me taking a seat with haymitch and me with Prim to my right with Finick on my lap. We got to District 13 soon enough and I carry both of the kids in either arm over all the ruble that still remained.

I get to the opening of the underground housing Katniss told me about. The place so deep they hid from a forth a of a war down here. Of cousre I wasnt there, I was being brainwashed by the Capitol. We take the stairs all the way down and I find the bunk beds with covers and I find food in packets. We were safe for the time being.

"Search it for cameras I want every nook looked through, they could have had cameras down here, you really never know." Danny says, and I agree setting the kids down to take a look. After a very long time and a very thorough search, we come up with nothing. Danny gets right to opening his laptop and throws the holographic screen in the air. On the screen are three people. They were the people in Cato's Army, the leaders. And they each had a name underneath them. The oldest man, the dad, his name is Francis. The older brother of Cato's name is Mason, and the younger brother's name is Joshua.

I'd do good to remember the names and I store them in my memory. "Now what?" Danny asks, and I think for a second. "We need a baby sitter. Danny, do you know anyone that's good with kids. Because Gale, Haymitch, you, and I are going to find Katniss. With the help of an army."

**I know: Its extremely short. But I have school coming up in a week and I have to start getting to bed at a halfway decent time and I put this off until the last minute so I promise that tomorrows will be very very long. Oh yes and also I was online trying to find Cato's last name, and figured out that, whoops, I was spelling his name wrong all along. I accidentally put a K instead of a C. So sorry about that. No luck with his last name. And yes I am aware that I am spelling Finnicks name wrong, but since they mention both Finnick O. and little Finick I though I'd spell his name differently. Also I'm pointing out all the mistake that you may not have noticed, so while I'm at it someone told me that Gale had went to District 2 not 3. I still think it's 3 but if it is 2, sorry about that. So now without any more mistakes I need to correct... that I know of, at least. Im going to go to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Katniss's POV_

I look Cato's dad, who said his name is Francis, in the eye. "Cato was going to kill me, what was I supposed to do? Survive all that time almost dying so many times, just to say 'screw it' and let him kill me?" I tell him where im hanging from my hands and feet and forehead on a metal wall. Francis shrugs. "Why not?" I look at him like he's the Devil himself when he took a step sloser I spit on his face.

Mason, the oldest, and Joshua, the youngest, looked at their dad. Mason got a rag and wiped Fransic's face. The dad was so dependent on the two boys, I bet the only reason why he's mad about Cato was that Cato was extra labor. Joshua sat in a metal chair. Always watching me. He hasn't slept for the whole week I've been here. I only know that it's been a week because theres a little window with bars on it, as if I could even get out of the metal hinges that held me up.

"All I'm saying is I gave Cato no reason to want to hurt me and he automatically hated me. I just don't get it. I'm sorry that I was the one that killed him, but to be honest if not me, someone else would've. I just got to him before Peeta could push Cato off the ledge and die with him. I was protecting Peeta and I, and you don't know what it feels like to have to do that" I say at them all. Joshua looked down for the first time in a very long time. "I did it for Prim." This made Joshua tear up and Mason look away. Francis looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"Katniss, if we just reached an agreement, you could live a normal life with Peeta and your kids and someone else that felt the same way about the Hunger Games as we did could take over and we could pick up at the 76th Hunger Games. Everything would go back to normal." I shake my head. "I am the President and I get to decide what will and will not happen, I won't make a deal with you because you have nothing on me and we both know it. You have no argument, and I refuse to talk to you anymore." I can't look down but I sure in the hell didn't have to look at Francis.

Francis looked down. "Take her down, she looks uncomfortable, and I don't want a prgnant woman uncomfortable." I make a face at Francis. "I'm not pregnant." I lie, Francis laughs. "Yes you are. Mason catch her so she doesn't fall and Joshua take her down, I'll get a meal prepared." I look as Mason and then at Joshua. Mason walks over with pity in his eyes. When his dad is gone he looks me in the eyes. "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry, I really am." With that the metal hinges snapped open and I fell a good five feet and landed in Masons very muscley arms. He stands me upright adn I feel queezy. "Thanks." I tell the boy and then I look at Joshua.

"He made us say those things on the t.v." Joshua said and then I heard the door snap open. "So don't even think about trying to get out!" Mason yells at me with what I can only hope is fake fury in his eyes. I nods and he winks at me. taken aback I see that Francis was looking at his son with a mix of surprise and proudness. Francis brings the food to the metal table and then motions to a chair for me. "And when your done eating slip the plate under the door, in exchange we will give yo a pair of pajamas and then you can sleep on the couch in here. I'm pretty sure Mason explained why you shouldn't run away, so I'll leave you to it." The man looked at his boys and then looked at me He turned around and the boys followed him. They shut the door and then I hear a series of locks and steps down a long hall.

When I'm sure they're gone I walk over to the food and start eating. Meat and vegtables and potatoes, it was good to. When I was done I slipped the plate under the door and as promised I got pajamas in return. Sliping the pants and shirt on fast becasue I felt a surge of tiredness wave over me very very fast. One of my last thoughts before I fall on the couch was '_something in my food_.' My shoulder was being shook rapidly when I awoke. Joshua and Mason was standong over me with scared looks on their faces. Mason talked. "Katniss, dad is putting stuff in the water you drink, it relaxes your muscles and alters your memory a little. Try and remember that dad is the bad guy and you ARE the President." I look back and forth at the boys and nod.

My head hurt very much. After a few seconds Joshua takes a pen out and lifts my shirt sleeve up to y shoulder and writes. YOU ARE THE PRESIDENT, FRANCIS IS BAD. PEETA LOVES YOU. YOU HAVE TWO KIDS. MASON AND JOSHUA ARE GOOD. DADS TRYING TO OVERTROW YOU SO THE HUNGER GAMES CAN BE REBORN. REMEMBER! I tell him thank you and pull my sleeve down again. Repeating the words in my head.

As far as I can tell I haven't forgotten anything. But then again if I had forgot it, then I wouldnt remember having it in the first place. Francis walks in right after Mason and Joshua take a seat staring at me like watch dogs. Right after Francis walks past both boys with a glass of water in his hands Mason and Joshua get up and tackle Francis.

**... Well I didn't really wanna go any further at once. Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading it, it means a lot to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

Peetas POV

Danny was trying his hardest, and I knew that, but nothing was happening fast. He kept saying he needed more time but my pateince was runnign low and Haymitch was getting moddy because of the 'no alchahol' rule in District 13, there was no alchahol, but Prim and Finick was happy, there were so many hiding paces they couldnt stop wanting to place hide and seek with everyone they could.

All the sudden Danny jumps up, I was happy but also worried about what he might say. "I think I might have something. Cato lived in District 2, and I can trace that signal back again from the night they threatened her, then I can go to the house. Then we can look for clues thatlead to her whereabouts." I look at Danny. Why did he do that? He got me so excited and then he was just telling me what he could do. It's been a whole week! And all he did was make an 'I could' statment. Hayitch suddenly walked in from playing with Prim and Fin.

"Well its 11:00 at night so we leave tomorrow. Can you put them to bed please I want to sit down for a while." I look at Prim and Fin and put them to bed for the 100 millionth time tonight. But this time they actually fall asleep, soon after I lay down and fall asleep to.

Soon I got awoken by a heavy clunk on the floor. I look around with tired eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary. I get up and then go the the door. Walking out in the lit up hallway, I see a crack in the ceiling I've never seen before. I look up the stairs. I know a crack in the ceiling might seem insignificant but I take the staris up and look through all the doors. None of them were locked but one.

There was a little window and in that window was a stone room. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing unusual. I run back downstairs. "Haymitch wake up." I whisper while shaking him and he wakes up with a startle. "Wha-" He practiacally yells. I snap my ahnd over his mouth and he frowns. I let go and motion for him to follow me. He getes up and does what I want him to. I lead him the the locked door.

"Wha-" He says again and I hold my hand up. "I heard a loud thunk on the ceiling or floor or something then I saw a crack in the ceiling that was never there before. I went up here and looked through all the doors. They all had bunk beds and they all were unlocked. This one has nothing in it, and the door is locked." I tell him. He looks at the door, then back at me with a weird look in his eyes. "You woke me up for that? A locked door? What? Do you think your girl is in there behind a wall or someting?" I shrink in sadness. "Maybe so. What if she is, don'tyou think thats a little susptious though?" Haymitch looks in the little window. "Just a little, but not that much."

Just then we hear a rumle and then I look inside the tiny window in the door. One of the boys from the t.v., I think it was Mason, was dragging his dad behind him. The dad was unconsious. After Mason was the other boy, Joshua, just walking out. After him... After him Katniss trailed along. She looked tired and was reading something on her arm. I knock on the door, more like bang on it, and no one looks at the door. Joshua and Mason crouched by their dad. Katniss looks around and looks at the window on the door. She walks over and presses her face against it. She squints but she doesent look like she can see me, and after a while she turns around and sits down against the door.

Why couldnt she see me? I turn to Haymitch and tell him to look in the window. After a while he turns to me. "Well I'm guessing you are right about the suspitios thing. But where's Katniss?" "She's sitting against the door, she looked through the window but didnt seem to see anything." Haymitch looks through the window again and starts banging on the door.

Joshua gets up and turns to the wall across from the window and it opens. He walks inside and gets something. When he gets closer to the window again, he has a paper and pen. After he crouches down orf w while writeing he gives that paper to Katniss. I was full of words and at the top of the paper in big big letters was the word REMEMBER! I look at Haymitch and he looks at the paper to. Katniss seemed very in depth about reading that paper. I have a sudden realization. Are they altering Katniss's memory?

**Again, sorry it's so short I'm a procrastinator plus I share a computer with the rest of my family so I put it off until a few housrs ago, so tomorrow I'll try and make it up to y'all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss's POV

It was definitley getting harder and harder to remember all these things Joshua and Mason wrote down. I read the paper over and over and pictured everything in my head as I read it, but somethings just didnt make sence. They ended up dragging Francis in a stone room with a window in it. No door y the looks of it.

I looked through the window and all I saw was a blurred face of someone, I tryed telling Joshua but he didnt even look. After a couple hours of them drugging their own father they turne to the window and hit a button made of the same stone I hadnt seen before, a door opened and the guy I pictured in my head as Peeta, and the guy Joshua explained in th epaper as Haymitch was standing there trying to bang the door down.

"Did they hurt you?" Peeta asks, and I shake my head. "My dad tryed earasing some of her memory so that he could trick her into saying that if she was the president she would give her place to him. We made sure that didnt hapen, but we couldnt stop some of the memories from fading away. You should help her, and Gale could to. Anyone that knows her very good." Joshua says to Peeta. I hope Peeta can make sure I dont forget him, that would be horrible. Peeta nods and wraps me in a hug, I hug him back and he takes my hand to lead me to wherever.

Haymitch stays to question Joshua and Mason. I feel like this is all a dream and soon I will wake up in that room still with the hinges on my forehead hands and ankles and none of this has happened. Peeta lays me down on a bed and then I hear Gale say "Katniss are you alright? What happened, Peeta, wheres Haymitch? What did they do to her?"

I look at Gale and then Peeta, I could almost fell my memory slipping away. "Start now." I tll them and Peeta frantically looks at Gale and says. "No time to explain, every single memory you have with here, or that she's told you about, tell Katniss now. Ill go later." Gales looks at me with wide eyes and says the time that I went to the pond with my dad and learned how to swim, and meeting Gale, and a bunch of other stuff basically creating my whole life in memories.

Soon it was Peeta's turn and he tells me about all the times I traded animals for bread for my family. I didn't seem so confused now, but I still seemed like I was missing something. I look at Gale. "Maybe you should tell her about the Hunger Games. Both, and the time you lost your memory or it got altered or whatever." Gale says to Peeta, he nods and after about three hours he's done.

That's a lot to take in. I like she's struggling with myself and my memory but soon enough I drift into a fitfull sleep. Im worried that I will wake up without anything and they would have to talk about Rue and my dad dying and Finnick dying and Prim dying and Peeta losing everything he loved and had to learn all over again, I worry that they would have to say it all over again and i would'nt beleive them.

I had no dreams of the Hunger Games tonight and it was really nice. I could feel Peetas warm body pressed against mine and even though I couldn't stil feel my memories going away, I still feared they would be gone.

I woke up with a guy beside me. He was asleep and had his arm around me. I wiggle free and stand up and look around. Gale was on one bed and above us in the top bunk was two little kids. Another guy was beside Gale, with blond longish hair, he looked like he wasn't sleeping well. Gales stirs and looks up at me. "How're ya feelin Catnip.?" I frown and go to sit next to him. I whisper "who are these people?" To Gale and his eyes get wide. "Katniss? How are you feeling, or, uh, are you okay?" I look at Gale

"Besides from the strangers in the room, yes I'm just fine. But where are we and shouldn't we get ready for the Reaping?" Gale gets up in a hurry, obviously he forgot it was Reaping say or something. Instead of going to go get a shirt and pants on he runs to the guy who had his arm around me. Looking at his face more I felt like I knew him. I felt like I should know him very well, and that I was missing something.

"Peeta, Katniss doesn't remember! Wake up Peeta!" I look at Peetas face as he gets up. He runs over to me and looks in my eyes. "Has she said anything? Where does she think she's at right now?" Peeta rapid fires Gale and he just puts his hands through his hair. "She thinks it's Reaping day." he says and goes over to get... was that Haymitch? Haymitch the only victor of District 12? What was he doing here. He gets up alarmed with a knife swilging around.

"What the hell?" He practically shouts. Gale pointed tworards me. "She thinks it's Reaping day, Haymitch. They earased her memory by 8 years give or take." I look wide eyed at all of them.

"Who? The Capitol? President Snow has a problem with me? What?" I ask confused. Peeta looked at me. "Haymitch what do we do?" Haymitch thinks a while. Then he comes na dsits by me, still looking at Gale and Peeta. "We can't just say, 'well here's whats been going on the past eight or nine years, we have to try and trigger her memory. What happened was her memory isn't earased, but the all of the memory stem cells from the past whatever years has been damaged, theres a way to repair those. We just have to say the right things to make her remember." He says, then her turns to me. "What I can tell you is that the next 8 years of your life has happened already, and you're living it right now. We will try to get every single one of those memories back but for the meanwhile, Peeta," he looks at Peeta., "Focus on the one when you got married." I look at Peeta in alarm.

Am I married to Peeta?

**I have school coming in a 4 days! This means the stories will either be shorter and everyday, or longer and less frequent. You can decide in the reviews or comments or whatever they're called. And also, I don't know if I did the math right but im cointing each book as a year, and then this from the time between right after the third book to now being 6 so It's either 8 or 9 because I don't really know the time span of each book was. Enjoy the story or die! Haha just kidding... or am I?**


	10. Chapter 10

Peetas POV

I look at Katniss and she looks at me back, not as a stranger, but not as a husband. This hurts more than it should, now I'm starting to guess that this is sort of the way she felt when I thought she wanted to kill me. "Katniss, we got married six years ago." She looks at me with a blank exspression, obviously that didn't trigger the memory, and I didnt think it would.

"It was a fall day, all the leaves were a bright red and yellow, and we got married in the woods. It wasn't a regular District 12 marriage but it didnt stray far from it. Your mother was there, Annie, Haymitch, Gale, a picture of Finnick and a picture of Primrose." She frowns and I stop in my track. "Where is the real Prim and what Finnick, Finnick O'dair?" I look at her, "We'll get to that." She nods and I continue.

"There was a slight breeze, and no repoters were allowed for more private situations. Also a picture of... another person I'll talk about later. After one of the peacekeepers say all the stuff about marriage we say our vows. I said this." Katniss looks at me with a glimmer in her eye. She was, and still is, beautiful. "Katniss, ever since you sang on that first day, I've known you are special, but I didn't know how to talk to you, you were so involed with Gale, I thought you were dating or something. So I stayed back, because I respected you to much to break you up, later I learned that you weren't dating. I still didn't know what to say still though, so I still stayed back. Later we started talking and stuff, during the Hunger Games, you saved my life. I knew I loved you. And I always will."

Katniss has tears in her eyes now, soon she starts sobbing. I hug her nad seh cries even harder. "I remember." She sobs out. I stop hugging her and I kiss her, she pushes away though. "Whats wr-" she stops me. "I just... I mean I think I loved you before but now... I don't feel like I love you. I... I'm sorry but I don't really know you." I look at her in shock. I turn to Haymitch. "Is this normal? This has to be normal." Haymitch nods, thankfully. "Her memory only has you're marriage, but not the things that made her love you, once she has those seh should love you again. If not she can learn to love you again." I look at him and sigh. I like the first option the best.

Katniss is still crying and I go to hug her. She doesnt shake me off but she leans against me and cries harder. "Sorry" she says, "it's ok, you'll hopefully get all your memory back and then you can see why you love me." She cuddles up against me and soon cries herself asleep. I lay her down in the bed and kiss her forehead. Tears are now forming in my eyes. I knew it was only the middle of othe day, but she just went through a lot, I guess, and she deserved to sleep if she wants to.

when it was nighttime, says the clock on the wall, I went to sleep to, but in a different bed. I didn't wanna freak her out anymore than she already is. I fell asleep reletively soon. In what feels like minutes I wake up to a shakeing on my arm. Katniss's head is above mine and I can feel her breath. "I can't sleep. Can you tell me more? About why I love you?" I wipe the tiredness from my eyes and get up. I nod. "Not here people are sleeping, follow me." I stand up and walk out the door after I took Katniss's hand and lead her into th hallway in another room.

I sit down on one of the bottom bunks and she sits next to me. "Well I guess it started the Reaping day. Prim's name got picked but you vollenteered and after that, I got picked. We went to the Capitol together and all that. We went to the parade or whatever. We were on fire... Literally. Of course it was fake fire. Desighned by Cinna, which was your stylist and then my slylist, whos name I forgot becaasue it was really weird, also. Everyone payed attention to us, and to make it better we held hands and raised them up the the crowd. They went wild. We trained together and you got the score of 12 and I got 8. When it was time for the 74th Hunger Games. You ran for the Conucopia, even though Haymitch said not to, to get the bow and arrows. You didn't get them but you did grab a bag.

"After that I tried to lead the careers away from you by "working" with them they found you in a lake and you climbed a tree that no on else could. In the morning you cut down a tracker jacker nest, you got stung three times in the process, and also you took the bow and arrow from a dead girl because she got stung so many times. You ran off and passed out somewhere far away. After that one of the tributes names Rue, from District 11, healed your stings. You then became allies. You decided to blow up the Careers food. Rue made two fake fire while you shot an arrow at a bag of apples to make a lot of bombs they set up go off. It blew everything up and you left to go find Rue. She got trapped.

You cut her loose and a guy showed up and threw a spear and then you killed him. Unfortuatley the spear went right into Rue's stomach. She died minutes later, but not before youcould sing to her." Katniss starts crying again, she starts nodding. "I remember that." She tries and pulls herself together, but she doesn't sucseed. We take a twetny minute break and I think about how I really hate telling her this. When Katniss was ready I put my arm around her and hug her. "During the time you were blowing stuff up, Cato, one of the tributes had decided I was of no use. He cut my leg badly and I coldnt walk so I descuised myself as a rock and waited there to starve to death. But hten an announcement come up and said if both tributes from your District was still alive, that they could win together, both be victors.

"So you came looking for me. When you found me you washed me off and you went and got food and we found a cave to sleep in. Soon we finally kissed. You don't know how good that felt to me. I was so happy. We got rewarded for it to. We got some food which was amazing." Katniss looks at me, she doesn't cry but she kisses me. it was like the first time all over again. I kiss back and then we break apart. "Do you remember?" She shakes her head. "I thought if I kissed you it would trigger the memory." I turn sad again, but she doesn't. "We can always try again." She says smileing. I smile back and kiss her again. This may be her second time that she can remember but it's my who knows how manyith times.

"She pulls away rather quickly and says "I got it. I remember, and I remember going to get the stuff for your leg. I also remember the dogs, and the end, and what Cato looks like. I remember killing him." I look at Katniss, did a kiss really do all of that?

She cuddles against me. "I remember you, Peeta."

**DOUBLE DIDGIT CHAPTER NUMBER YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. I only have one day left before school starts back up and so I wont be posting as often, probably every other day or so, maybe every three days. And that does mean they will be longer, to. I wanna thank all y'all for reading, it means a lot to me. Also if you like the story follow me or the story, and you can also follow me on twitter ( MorgannNewell) yes the picture is a cat... :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss's POV

Remembering Peeta again was great. It was the first kiss that triggered the memory, but I just wanted another kiss to celebrate. I didn't remember anything after the berries, but I figured that was coming soon, and it can't get much worse than that, can it?

I fall back asleep cuddled against Peetas side still, and I guess he moved me into the room with Gale and Haymitch and the two kids, he also climbed in bed with me, it felt nice to have someone comfort me right now. All the Hunger Games memories wasn't nice, but I figured that would've been a pretty huge gap in my memory, and Peeta and I's marriage if no one told me.

I wake up to Gale shaking me and quieting me motioning for me to come with him. I get up and follow him back in the room Peeta and I were in. He sits on the bed and I do to, but this time farther away than what I did Peeta. "So you don't really remember Peeta?" He asks me with a concerned face. "Actually I woke him up earlier os he could tell me why I love him, he told me about the Hunger Games, so now I remember him." Gale looked down and sighed, "that's great, do you love him again?" I look at Gale a long time.

"Why are you asking me this anyway?" I ask Gale who looks back up and in my eyes this time. He stares into my eyes for a very long time actually, and when it became uncomfortable I looked away. "You, uh, never answered me, Catnip." He reminds me about the question and I think about it. "I guess I'm getting there, but there has to be other reasons why I love him, to. Right?" Gale nods and looks at me again, this time witha look in his eyes.

"I never really understood why you chose him," he says. I look at him with a blank exspression. "Well who would I have chose, if not the person who said he's always loved me?" I ask him and he sighs. "Maybe someone more like you, maybe someone you've known all your life. Maybe the only one you remembered after the memory earaseing." He says. Was Gale asking why I didn't choose him to be my husband instead of Peeta? This is a lot to take in.

"I... You always said you didn't like me like that. You always told me we are only friends, best friends. I didn't even know you liked me like that." I say because now I'm very confused. "I didn't know I liked you as more than a friend until I started watching the Hunger Games. Peeta just came out and said on national television that he loved you forever, and you just... You accepted it."

I look at Gale, "I... I'm tired, I can't do this right now. I'm gonna leave." With that I get up and hurry out the door, right before I open it though Gale says "Katniss?" I look at him, now he was right behind me. "Yeah?" I ask back, instead of saying something he bent down and kissed me. He kissed me for a long time before I figured out that I have a husband and shouldn't be kissing him back. I pull away and cross my baggy sleeves over my chest. Instead of telling him that we should stop I hugged the only completely fimiliar body I knew as of right now. I guess Gale took that as a 'don't stop kissing me sign or something, so he pulled me in again for another kiss and it was really long. I was still hugging him so he just put my hands on my waist.

The kiss is pasionate and I could feel him love me through the whole thing, but I pull away, again remembering Peeta. "Please, Katniss. Just once, let it go my way." Gale says still holding me. I look up at him and pull away again, but he wasn't letting me go. "I have a husband." I say, and he looks away and then back again. "You can't remember why you love him. Did you feel something in that kiss, Katniss?" I look at him, "I think so, yes." He smiles, "then maybe all this happened so you could change picking him and come to me. Maybe this is a redo." I look at Gale, I never thought of it that way, and I didn't plan on dwelling on it, but I did. We stould there in each others arms for a very long time.

The more I thought about it, the more I didn't think that it was probable, but I could tell he loves me, as well as Peeta. Last time I chose Peeta. But I can also tell that Peeta loves me because he loves me, and Gale loves me because he says he got jealous. He didn't say jealous but what he said meant he was jealous. I think in the end I'm meant to be with Peeta. I put my forehead against Gale's chest and tear up. Why did this happen to me? Why not someone else, what did I do that made someone earase my memory? "Alright, well go on back to Peeta then." Gale says, he lets me go and I almost fall, bus he doesn't agknowlege it, he just steps around me as I try and gain my balance and walks out the door. "Gale?" I say rather loudly, but he doesn't turn around.

I enjoyed the kiss, but I do have a husband and I do feel the love coming back. The love was pointing to Peeta so I came back to the bed and layed down. I feel like I fell asleep instantly and what felt like maybe an hour of sleep Peeta got out of bed, he probably didn't intend on me waking up but I did. "Go back to sleep you've had a long night."

Longer than I'd care to elaborate, so I went back to sleep and maybe a couple hours later, Haymitch wakes me up. I sit up and Peeta brings me some food and water. "Where are we anyway," I ask and look around, Gale was nowhere to be found. "And where's Gale?" Peeta sits by me I start eating. "We, uh, we'll get to that later, but I want to tell you about the following year after the Hunger Games. Gale went back to work, so he'll have to come back when you're better to visit us sometimes... that is if you still love me and we stay together." He says the last part with a pure sadness in his eyes.

I kiss his cheek and smile. "Don't be too sad, there's still a chance." He smiles and Haymitch clears his throat. Peeta snaps back into attention and he clears his throat as well. "Anyway, the 75th Hunger Games happened that year. Menaing the Quarter Quell. For this year's Quarter Quell all the remaining Tributes for your District go tput in the bowl and picked out, you being the only girl, we went back because I wanted to be with you, and the fake baby we created to keep you alive."

I listen until the part where Finnick and I are trapped hearing Prim and Annie scream for us, I lose it right then. I don't remember but envisioning hearing Prim scream because of the Capitol. I pull myself together and Peeta finishes. He goes all the way to the part where I shoot an arrow at the barrier and it all go _kaboom_. Suddenly I remember all of it. Beetee and Finnick and Johanna and how Peeta loved me throughout the whole thing, I even remember me wanting to save Peetas life so he could win and I could die.

I remember why I love him so much, and why I always will.

**As of right now it is very very early in the morning and I just posted a chapter, so if there are a lot of errors use your brain to figure out what it's supposed to say. Tomorrow I start school, and so I will be posting LESS OFFTEN. But it's not the end of the world. For you. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought of all of the story so far, and follow the story if you liked it enough, you can also go on twitter and follow me there ( MorgannNewell)**


	12. Chapter 12

Peeta's POV

I think I can see it in her eyes. I think everything has clicked so I stop. How much she remember, I didn't know, but for right now at this very moment I could tell it was enough. It turned out to be enough for around three days. If anyone asked her if she wanted to hear about the rebellion she would say no and she loved me more than ever. It was a little weird. She was always by me, she never teased me, and it was like our honey moon all over again.

Including the part where we have no kids, but soon enough Katniss is going to show from the baby inside of her and she's gonna want to call it Prim, and then I'm going to have to tell her we already have to kids, and the fun is gonna be over. After a week and a half past by Katniss finally started to take a little intrest in the rebellion. But she didn't seem to want Gale to have to explain it. I've tried asking what happened multipule times and all she's said was "He's at work, he need's to work."

And even though she could officially pull him out of work for however long she wanted, because she is the president, she didn't know she's the presidnet yet, and we still have a year to go until she does. After a month, and a tiny tiny bump of a baby, Katniss just thought she was getting fat, she gave in and Gale came back down.

He looked at Katniss with what might have looked like hate if it wasnt for the fact that he still oviously loves Katniss. Why were they acting so weird? Gale sits down on the bed across from Katniss and looks at her with tired eyes. "Alright, so, what happened in the capitol and thats it? I can go back after this?" He asks me with a dead look in his eyes. Something happened between them, again. Katniss didn't have to tell me though, I could see it in both of their eyes when they looked at each other.

"Yeah, I'll be outside the door if you need me. Ok?" Kantiss nods and lets go of the hand she was holding. I walk out into the hallway and take the kids with me. Haymitch refused to bring them back and take care of them for a while, so I had to manage Katniss and the kids. I was just fine with it though. I wait in the hallway for one, two, three, four hours while Katniss and Gale talk about what happened in the Capitol. Gale comes storming out of the room and runs up the staris and I enter the room.

"What was that about?" I ask and Katniss looks up shocked. "Gale just... he can't get over me. He keeps trying to kiss me." I sit beside Katniss and rub her back. "You don't have to see him anymore after this, ok?" She nods and then lays her head down on my shoulder. "The night you told me about the first Hunger Games... He did kiss me." I look at Katniss as she lifts her head up. I knew something happened, I didn't know when or exactly what, but I knew it was something sometime.

I nod and Katniss looks down. "I kissed him back. And then I pulled away and then he kissed me one more time, I'm sorry Peeta. I really truely am." I didn't exspect Gale to try and take Katniss away from me. I knew he loves her, and I know now that he can't and won't get over her. "I knew something happened, but what was that all about. Gale storming out of here and running up the stairs. What exactly ahppened?"

Katniss shrugs. "I don't know. The second I said I remembered he got all mad and ran away, he was mad before that, though. The night we kissed he asked me if just once things would go his way and I didin't let them go his way. I know what he wants, I just... I can't do that." Katniss tears up and I kiss her forehead. "Everything will be just fine, I won't let him see you again. I also have something to tell you." Katniss looks up at me.

"A year after we got married we had a little girl, we named her Primrose. And two years later we had a boy, named him Finick, but with one n becuse Finnick had two and we wanted to be able to makw hima little different. They're outside the door." Katniss looks at me and I take that as a yes, so I get up and open the door. Prim looks at Katniss and then at me. "Do we finally get to talk to mommy?" She asked although I had to process what she said for a while to figure out thats exactly what she said. I nod and Prim and Fin run to Katniss.

Katniss suddenley has a light in her eyes, I can tell she remembers them and she welcomes them with open arms. The kids ask her a billion questions and they cant stop hugging her and climbing all over laugh and I suddenley feel like this family has never been so happy. I go to join them and Katniss kisses me in a smile. I kiss her back with my head in my hands and I remember we have kids watching. I stop and she stops to.

Hours later its 11 at night and then we put the kids to bed and Katniss pulls me to the bed where we sleep. "Happy family reunion." I say and she smiles and kisses me with more passion than ever and I hug her and kiss back she slides her icey cold fingers on my neck and goosebumps come up. "Katniss..?" She stops and I motion to the kids over to our right. "And I failed to mention something important." I whisper. Katniss looks up at me and I put my hand on her stomach, she frowns and them her eyes get wide.

"No." she says in disbeleif and I nod. "You're pregnant Katniss, you told me about a month and a half ago, so you're about to show a bit. I don't think we should..." She nods. "yeah, no, you're right, we shouldn't." She kisses me once more and then walks over to get our pajamas and we slip them on and climb in bed. I wrap my arm around her and seh faces me.

"Night." I say, I can tell she's shocked about being pregnant again, and I was to. "I love you, Peeta." I felt my stomach turn and I kiss her goodnight. I fall asleep and when I wake up Katniss is still wrapped up in my arm. I smile and look at the clock. It's 8 and I want to get back to District 12 today. I think she deserves to see daylight. I wake her up and she stirs and then she sits up and I do to. "Today we are gonna go back to District 12, I'm sure you want daylight and I know the kids do, to. I wouldn't mind the sun myself." She nods and wakes up a little more.

I get the kids up and dressed and Katniss is ready by then. I get ready and then I take Fin's hand while Katniss takes Prims. We walk slowly up the stairs and then we hit the surface. The ruble has all been picked up and a statue of Katniss with a bow and a seath of arrows, alond with me by her side. I look at it. The statue was very big, bigger than life sized. Katniss looked at it and she smiled and asked what happened. "Oh shi...darn." I say remembering the kids are right here. "I forgot to tell you that you're the president." Katniss looks at me. "Gale told me, but not about this." "You wanted a park where all the Districts could come and hang out, learn to love each other and be equal, I guess they had their own ideas of how to go about it."

She laughs and we keep walking to the train station and get on the District 12. When we get there we walk to our house. We pass the bread store before that and we go in to see my parents. My mom had never really liked Katniss, but seh was always in her room anyway so we really came to see my dad. Prim and Fin ran over to him and he hugged them and me and then Katniss. "Hello Peeta. What a nice family you have, I know I say that every time I see you guys, but it's so beautiful. I'm truely glad Katniss stuck with you." He pats me on the shoulder. "I have something to say, dad." I tell him and he looks at me while sitting down. "Katniss is gonna have another kid." I say and he smiles and Katniss smiles back.

After a while of visiting we leave and walk around the corner to our house. I smelled something burning and then I see our house up in flames.

**I know it took me forever, but school has started it'll be this way from now on because school is already giving me homework and I just got done with the second day. Hello 8th grade...**


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss's POV

Peeta runs as fast as he can and runs in to get some stuff. He comes back with the picture of us at our wedding and one of Prim and Finick when they are babies. I kiss him and he also pulls a letter out of his pocket and hands it to me. "Read it, I'll take the kids to my parents so I can find another house for us. That house had all of our stuff in it. Dammit!" I scowl at Peeta "watch it." I tell him and he walks away with each kids hand in his.

I take the letter and open it.

We are coming back. I will be president. You have been warned.

-Francis

I crumple it up and walk to my burning house and with a soft flick of my wrist the paper is in the fire burning. Did they really just warn me they're gonna take me again, there's no way that they have the upper hand now. I sit with my back facing the fire and chin in my hands. The heat in the fall was nice and I end up watching the sun set over the tree tops.

Peeta takes long but shows up eventually and asks what was on the letter. "They said they're coming to get me. Again." Peeta rolls his eyes and then takes my hand and pulls me upwards. I see the red orange sunset behind Peeta's head and sigh. He takes my hand and then walks to a house that's three doors down from Haymitch's and I frown. "Three doors away?" He shrugs. "Well this was the only house that's nice. I mean there's others but…" I could tell he wasn't going to say something after but so I just open the door and walk in.

It was nice. Probably as nice as it'll get, and that's just fine. It was bright and warm and two stories. The kids will have a hard time with that but they'll learn. There is four bedrooms upstairs. The baby… I forgot. I walk back outside and Peeta sighs and sits on the curb. "Why us? Gosh sometimes I just get so tired of all this bullshit!" I sit next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Well part of the reason is because we broke the rules, another is because I kinda killed President Snow, and another is because we killed Cato. The list goes on." He chuckles and then sighs again. We get up and hours and hours later our house has toys for the kids, furniture, and food.

We bring the kids back to the house and they ran around it inspecting everything like a pair of dogs. They go to bed soon after, that wore them out I guess. Later Peeta brings some hot tea and cookies out. "Long day." He tells me as he sets the tray of tea and cookies on the wooden coffee table. I nod and he takes a cup and hands it to me. "Tell me, Katniss, why it is you went with a mahogany coffee table." I laugh and he does too, we both know why. One of the funniest moments of the Hunger Games nightmare was when I stabbed the table and Effie said "that is mahogany!"

Two hours later we both started getting sleepy and I fell asleep right there on the couch next to Peeta, cuddled against him. I wake up to a cold metal on my face. I don't want to open my eyes, I'm too wore out for that. All I wanted to do was go back to bed. And eventually I did.

**I know that it took me forever to write this, and I know it's not much at all. School has been very troubling and it might be like this all the school year so sorry in advance.**


	14. Chapter 14

Peetas POV

Katniss looked so peaceful when she slept, so happy. I knew she would probably freak out when she woke up, being in a strange place doesn't have great affects on us. I try and get out of the new bed without making noise but when I get off the bed I step on one of Finns toy trains. I whisper a cuss word and then remember Katniss. She doesn't make a noise. I also remember before I leave that someone wants to kidnap my wife and maybe it'd be a good idea to have her with me at all times.

I'm hungry, but Katniss is tired and I shouldn't wake her up. I decide to ignore my stomach and climb back in bed, after moving Finicks toy to my nightstand. Sooner or later I fell back asleep, drifing into an uncomfortable dream. Hours later I feel the bed shift and a yawn. I wake up with a jolt and see Finn, Prim and Katniss all looking at me. The kids did that, they come in to our room and make us wake up for one reason or another. "You should have let her sleep, guys." I tell them and Finn gets a sad and mad exspression on his face. "I was hungry, and I wanna go play with mommy!" Finn manages to sputter out. He loves his mom, and was crying almost everyday he didn't see her when she was on "a meeting for super important people."

Katniss gives me one of those warm smiles like she does when she wants to say it's ok I'll take one for the team. I get up and shoo the kids away into the hallway while we get changed. "So I kinda wanna always be with you." Katniss kinda chuckles. "It's not our honeymoon anymore." I frown and then give her a look. "Someone wants to kidnap you... again and I'm not letting that happen. The kids cried everyday and I was pretty darn close to it myself. You have a baby in you now, too and _nothing_ can happen to it. I just wanna be here for you."

Ktaniss smiles and kisses my cheek while she patted my chest. "I'm gonna go play with Finn and Prim, can you cook breakfast? You can have a plain veiw of me." She says and I nod. I go in and get a pan and some eggs ready to make a feast. Prim runs off to the bathroom behind Katniss and I. I grab 8 eggs and hear a familiar voice.

"I didn't want it to come to this."

**Yep, another short one. School has really been making me mad and I just relax with reading so I haven't had time to write on this story. Sorry you've waiting forever and a billion years. I'm planning on ending this soon and starting another story, but there's one problem. I don't have any idea what it should follow. If you could just leave a review telling me a story you would read and follow, that'd be great. Also THANKS FOR ALL THE VEIWS! I'm glad people are reading this and leaving reviews saying they love the story and my dream is to be a writer so it honestly means a whole lot. **


End file.
